Here I Am
by panselinos
Summary: "Aku disini, tersenyum melihatmu tersenyum. Bahagia melihatmu bahagia, dan sedih melihatmu sedih. Bahkan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan melebihi dirimu yang merasakannya" -Mingyu MEANIE Mingyu X Wonwoo slight JunWoo
**Panselinos resent**

.

.

 _Aku disini, tersenyum melihatmu tersenyum. Bahagia melihatmu bahagia, dan sedih melihatmu sedih. Bahkan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan melebihi dirimu yang merasakannya_

.

.

 **Here I Am**

.

.

.  
Cast : MEANIE | slight : JUNWOO

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Rating : Semi M

.

.

 **Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, aku tersenyum melihat senyum hangatmu yang tak pernah luntur dari paras indahmu yang bercahaya. Perilakumu yang hangat membuat banyak orang yang ingin meraihmu untuk dideklarasikan sebagai milik mereka.

Ditempat yang sama selama 3 tahun ini aku selalu berada disini, hatiku yang menuntunku kemari dan otakku memerintahkan mataku untuk memandangimu. Hanya padamu, hanya dirimulah yang kupandang.

Paras indahmu selalu terbayang dikepalaku bak potongan film yang berputar-putar, hal itu yang tidak pernah bisa membuatku berpaling barang sedetikpun untuk memandangimu.

Tapi semua itu hanyalah bayanganku terhadap dirimu yang pada kenyataannya kau bukanlah milikku. Kau memiliki seseorang yang kau tempatkan khusus dihatimu.

Selama ini dirimu tidak pernah tau,

Aku selalu memandangimu dari jauh, selalu ada aku dibelakangmu, aku selalu menjagamu tanpa kau ketahui, selalu melihat dirimu tersenyum, bagaimana kau terseyum, bagaimana bibir itu terangkat membentuk senyuman bak bulan sabit, dan mengamati tingkah manismu.

Aku selalu berandai-andai jika semua itu dapat kunikmati. Menjalani hari-hariku bersamamu. Membuatmu tersenyum karna diriku. Menggenggam jemari lembutmu dan

Dirimu membalas perasaanku yang kupendam sendiri ini selama ini.

Aku belum pernah membuka hatiku untuk orang lain selama hidupku selain dirimu, aku tak pernah... dan tak akan.

Aku hanya akan melihatmu sebagai objekku sendiri dan akan seperti itu seterusnya.

Selalu membayangkan mengecap bibir manismu yang seakan menjadi candu. Menghirup aroma tubuhmu dari perpotongan leher jenjangmu. Menyentuh dimana saja letak sensitifmu dan menjadikan dirimu sebagai milik Kim Mingyu.

Tapi aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang mencintai kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Seorang pecundang yang tak berani menegur sapamu dan membuka obrolan disaat kita tidak sengaja bertemu.

Bahkan disaat kau bersama kakakku, aku selalu menarik diri untuk menjauh darimu. Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang perasaan sepihakku ini terhadap dirimu.

Aku tak kuasa merasakan jantungku yang berpacu sangat cepat, nafasku seolah berhenti disaat dirimu berada diradius yang sangat dekat sekali denganku sewaktu dirimu duduk disampingku dengan kepalamu yang bersandar pada bahu kokoh seorang Kim Junhui

Perilakumu yang seperti itu seolah sudah biasa kupandang, bahkan aku tersenyum dikala melihatmu tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain.

Tahukah dirimu jika aku sangat memujamu Wonwoo ya ?

Jika boleh aku egois, aku sangat berharap sekali dirimu mau membagi secuil saja hatimu untukku, aku ingin merasakannya sekali saja dalam hidupku.

Bahkan ingin sekali rasanya aku menarikmu dari pelukan hyungku dan menenggelamkanmu dalam rengkuhanku sendiri.

Aku takut, aku takut sekali, aku sangat takut jika sangking aku mencintaimu dan memujamu, aku akan menempuh jalan yang salah. Aku takut sekali itu terjadi pada diriku, wonwoo-ya.

Tetapi aku juga lelah, sangat.. perasaan ini sudah terlalu dalam kupendam, hingga aku tak memiliki ruang lagi untuk memendamnya. Bahkan aku seolah menjauh dari dunia yang kumiliki semenjak aku jatuh pada dirimu, jatuh pada hatimu yang bahkan lebih dulu aku yang memiliki perasaan ini sebelum hyungku.

Jadi jika dengan jalan ini kau semakin tak melihatku, aku akan membuka jalanku sendiri supaya kau melihatku.

Hanya padaku.

Tidak ada lagi Kim Junhui didalam hidupmu,

Aku senang sangat senang sekali dengan jalanku yang baru ini. Dengan ini, kau hanya akan melihat padaku dan memberikan seluruh hatimu hanya padaku Wonwoo-ya.. hanya kepada seorang Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.  
Bahkan dengan cara mengantarkan seorang Kim Junhui ke surga lebih awal.

.

.

.

.  
Semenjak saat itu, saat Kim Junhui telah pergi dari dunia ini, kau tak lagi memancarkan senyummu.

Tetapi aku senang, aku puas melihat ekspresi barumu itu. Tetapi aku juga tidak menyukainya karna ekspresi itu masih tercipta karena orang lain.

Kini tidak ada siapapun yang akan membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia lagi, karna hanya aku! Hanya akan ada aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Senyum paling indah seorang Jeon Wonwoo hanya katna seorang Kim Mingyu.

Sekarang aku seperti terlahir kembali, bisa selalu berada disisimu dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Terlebih lagi parasmu.

Tapi mengapa ? Kau selalu menatapku penuh kebencian dan selalu mendorongku menjauh dengan tangisan dan segala umpatan kasarmu.

Mengapa ? Mengapa kau tak bisa tersenyum kepadaku juga ?

Apa perlu kubantu kau membuat sebuah senyuman ? Aku akan sangat senang sekali membuatmu tersenyum dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua buah mata teduhmu.

Dan perlu dirimu ketahui jika aku menyukai warna merah, sangat menyukainya. Warna merah merupakan lambang cinta, dan apakah aku salah jika aku memberi lukisan-lukisan berwarna merah pekat yang indah pada tubuh mulusmu.

Membuat lukisan-lukisan dengan darahmu sebagai tinta dari lukisanku. Dan bukankah kau sangat menyukai mawar merah ? Maka aku memberikannya padamu. Seluruh lekuk tubuhmu kuberi kesempatan untuk menikmati bagaimana mawar merah itu.

Lalu aku mendengarmu memekik tertahan disetiap pergumulan panas yang kita lakukan setiap saat dengan penuh cinta dihati kita berdua. Kau hanya mencintaiku, maka aku harus merasakanmu dari luar hingga dalam

Dulu aku pernah membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuhmu jika tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuhmu.

Namun aku dapat merasakannya sekarang, betapa indahnya juga suara eranganmu saat aku memasuki dirimu sekarang.

Aku selalu melarangmu untuk keluar dari apartemen kita, karna aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya dari hidupku. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengerjarmu kemanapun kau pergi wonwoo-ya. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu.

.

.

.

Tetapi ketika kau mencoba menghabisi nyawamu sendiri dengan sebuah pisau dapur, aku menjadi marah. Marah karena kau lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya.

Dan seperti sekaranglah puncaknya, kau berusaha membunuhku dengan menabrakkan mobil yang kau kendarai dalam kecepatan tinggi disaat kau melihatku menyebrangi tempat penyebrangan dimalam sunyi ini.

Tubuhku terseret bagian depan mobilmu dan aku yang terpental jauh. Mati rasa, itulah yang dapat ku deskripsikan sekarang.

Saat aku membuka mataku yang lemah, aku dapat melihat mobilmu yang berhenti tepat diatas tubuhku dengan lampu yang menyorot terang jalanan gelap ini.

Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyaksikan ini. Dan kau berjalan tertatih mendekatiku dengan sebilah pisau yang kau dapatkan entah darimana.

Kau bersimpuh dihadapanku dengan tersenyum bahagia, senyuman yang sudah lama tak pernah kulihat darimu.

Dan kau menancapkan pisau itu didadaku, dan kau mengeluarkannya, menancapkannya kembali dan mengoyak dadaku hingga berulang-ulang. Bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan rasanya ditusuk olehmu berkali-kali. Kau masih tersenyum dengan indahnya dimataku.

Aku senang melihatmu senang, ingat ? Walaupun dengan cara kau membunuhku sekalipun aku tetap senang.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku,

.

Mati ditangan Jeon Wonwoo dengan senyumannya yang paling kupuja.

.

.

.  
END

.

.

Wanna Riview ?

.

.

Hai~ mian kalo Angst nya gadapet ya hehe.. aku masih belajar buat ff angst

Hohoho... aku buat ini kilat karna kesel tauk tiap baca ff Wonu yang dinistain kkk.. juga banyak temen aku yang usul biar sekali" bikin Mingyu yg dinistain karna mereka gedeg katanya sama GyuHao wkwkwk... kalo aku sih yang penting tetep MEANIE yang menang~ ~

.

2016.05.02


End file.
